Randezvous Pada Senja
by Hepta Py
Summary: End Of THE DAYS AFTER DIE. "Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.". "Ya, aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu kembali, dan aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu… tunggulah aku, Rukia…". Dan janji itu tersampaikan dengan baik, dalam kehidupan yang berbeda. IchiRuki Day.


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Title : Teater Anak Angin

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

End Of

**The Days After Die**

* * *

**~RENDEZVOUS PADA SENJA~**

== Ruki ==

**IchiRuki Fan Day Celebration

* * *

**

Entah kenapa... Aku merasakan hal yang begitu berbeda saat bertemu dengan dengan lelaki berambut jingga ini. Sepertinya, ia tak asing lagi bagiku. Apa mungkin aku yang salah ingat?

Ah, mataku terpaku pada sosok tingginya yang kini berjalan tepat di hadapanku, menuju ke arahku yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya pula.

Lelaki itu sangat tampan. Kami saling berpandangan, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat menunjukkan ekspresi wajahku. Tak dapat membuat ekspresi untuk menunjukkan suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Aku merasa bahagia," kataku dalam hati dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging begitu saja menghiasi bibirku, tepat saat kami saling melewati, aneh.

Mungkinkah terlalu terkejut? Yang pasti, aku berdebar sekarang. Dalam hati, aku merasa bahagia, kenapa? Padahal baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya.

***(n_n)***

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di Jepang, setelah 7 tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini, tanah kelahiranku.

Sebagai seorang artis yang terkenal, aku, Rukia Springfield, bukanlah gadis yang dengan mudahnya dapat menikmati kehidupan normal layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya.

Umurku memang baru menginjak 16 tahun, tapi aku harus selalu disibukkan oleh jadwalku yang sangat padat. Ya, itu memang sebuah tuntutan yang harus kujalani.

Seperti saat ini, aku terbang dari Paris menuju ke Jepang hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, menjadi bintang utama dalam film berjudul The Days After Die.

Lumayan juga, aku menangkap suatu kemenarikan di dalam film ini, seperti merasa _jamais vu_ atau _déjà vu_? Entah kenapa, aku begitu bersemangat memerankan tokoh gadis dalam naskah tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini, aku tengah menapaki jalanan kecil di sebuah taman kota yang terbilang cukup sederhana, lokasi pertama untuk penggarapan film ini.

Aku akan bermain dengan seorang _a__ct__or_ dengan nama, Kasuga, Ichigo Kasuga. Aku jadi tidak sabar, seperti apakah orang itu? Semoga saja kami dapat bekerja sama dengan baik nantinya.

**Tik… Tik… Tik…**

Beberapa tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, meninggalkan bercak-bercak basah pada _dress_ putihku. Kenapa bisa turun hujan? Bukankah langit nampak cerah sebelum ini? Dasar, langit mempermainkanku.

"Ah!" pekikku reflek saat kurasa air mulai deras menghujam tubuhku.

Segera kupeluk tubuh mungilku sendiri, kupandang arah kanan dan kiri dari diriku. Tak ada satu pun tempat yang dapat kujadikan sebagai tempat untuk berteduh. Ah, Apa-apaan ini?

Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, sebuah telapak tangan asing meraih lengan atasku, ia berkata,

"Ikut aku,"

Tanpa melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, kakiku tergerak mengikuti langkah panjangnya. Kutatap sepasang kaki panjang miliknya yang kini berlari mendahuluiku, tangan kokoh itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku sekarang.

Aku tahu, saat ini aku bersama dengan seorang lelaki, kuarahkan sepasang iris violetku, menatap arah depan dari diriku. Tubuh tinggi ini, aku kesulitan menatap wajahnya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku lebih ke atas, air hujan berhasil memberatkan pelupuk mataku, berat. Tapi, tunggu…

"Lelaki ini…" kataku lirih.

Kulihat, warna rambut itu, tubuh itu, dan sosoknya, sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia begitu familiar bagiku?

Kami terus berlari menembus hujan, sebenarnya, dia mau membawaku kemana sih? Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhku seolah menuruti perintah dari setiap gerak langkahnya, padahal kami sama sekali tak saling mengenal.

"Rukia-sama!" kata seseorang meneriaki namaku.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berkuncir kuda ke belakang, ia tengah menenteng sebuah payung berwarna putih polos. Gadis itu berlari, dia adalah Senna, Asistenku.

Kami berhenti, lelaki tersebut melepaskan genggaman lembutnya dari pergelangan tanganku. Nampak sesuatu yang amat ganjil merasuki rongga hatiku, aku merasa... kecewa.

"Rukia-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis tersebut begitu ia sampai di depanku.

Ia arahkan payung sedang itu untuk melindungi diriku dari derasnya hujan, sedangkan lelaki itu, ia hanya diam. Tak memberi respon sedikit pun.

"Cepat, Rukia-sama! Anda harus segera berteduh!" teriak Senna memecah suara berisik dari runtuhan air hujan di sekitar kami.

Aku hanya diam, entah kenapa, bibir ini seolah terbungkam. Senna menarikku menjauhi lelaki tersebut. Dalam tarikan itu, aku terus mengawasinya dengan cara menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Lelaki itu terus melihatku, ia diam di bawah guyuran air hujan, tubuhnya basah kuyup, rambut jingganya pun tak luput dari semua itu. Kulihat ia terdiam, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa mungkin sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan? Rasa itu…

***(n_n)***

Penggarapan film hari ini gagal total, jadwal diundur menjadi besok lusa. Lumayanlah, aku bisa berkeliling sejenak di sini. Kebetulan, kami menginap di sebuah apartemen yang berbatasan langsung dengan daerah pantai.

Sengaja memang, karena lokasi pengambilan gambar banyak diambil dari tempat ini, pantai. Aku suka pantai, sangat suka.

Saat ini aku tengah menapaki daratan dari pasir itu, dengan kaki telanjang saja. Sebuah _dress_ biru selutut kukenakan saat ini, mendominasi gelapnya pantai pada pagi hari.

Jam tangan yang kukenakan saat ini masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Aku ingin melihat _sunrise_ di tempat ini, karena itulah kebiasaanku. Tak buruk kan?

Dengan gerak lambat, kudekatkan sepasang kakiku mendekat ke arah datangnya ombak, bermain-main ringan dengan air hidup itu.

Nampak membosankan memang, karena aku hanya sendiri di sini, sedangkan Senna, ia masih sibuk mengurusi segala kegiatan dan keperluanku untuk besok lusa. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk menatap lautan biru itu, pasir putih nan dingin tersebut menjadi pendampingku menunggu datangnya jingga yang kusukai, sangat kukagumi.

"Hei,"

Suara itu, terasa begitu familiar di telingaku. Kutatap arah sampingku, dapat kulihat, sepasang kaki tingginya. Dia, lelaki itu, lelaki dengan rambut jingga, warna yang kusukai.

Hari ini, ia nampak sangat menarik. Hanya mengenakan celana longgar yang terbuat dari jeans biru gelap di bawah lutut, dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna putih bersih dengan lengan yang ia singsingkan hingga siku.

Sebuah headset berwarna putih bersih terkalung sempurna tepat di tengkuknya. Satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan, dia sangat mempesona.

Ia mengambil duduk tepat di sampingku, hei! Aku berdebar, ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku, mata musim gugurnya terfokus sempurna menatap langit itu, langit yang mulai memunculkan rona jingga, pertanda matahari mulai menampakkan diri.

Entah kenapa, mataku terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk tepat di sampingku itu. Wajah tampannya menghipnotisku, seakan menyuruhku untuk tetap memandangnya, ini gila.

**Deg!**

Perlahan debaran kencang itu semakin mempengaruhi tubuhku, membuat perasaanku sedikit aneh dan gugup. Kulihat kini, sepasang mata musim gugur itu menatap lurus pada kedua violetku.

Hei, aku tak bisa bergerak. Ini diluar kendaliku. Tubuhku mati rasa. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Mata itu terlihat sayu, bibirnya membungkam sempurna, tak mengucap sepatah kata pun untukku. Perlahan kurasakan wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat. Eh, apa-apaan ini?

Dalam diam dan suasana redup, wajah itu semakin mendekat, namun begitu perlahan, bahkan terlihat begitu ragu. Dan… aku merasa sesuatu seolah mendorongku, wajahku ikut mendekatinya! Apa? Sungguh konyol.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama dan diam, sinar _sunrise_ itu menerangi ruang lingkup di sekitar kami dengan sangat tanggung, membuat suasana menjadi romantis, sangat romantis.

Semakin mendekat, debaran jantungku pun tak dapat kukendalikan sekarang, suasana ini semakin menegangkan. Dan sekarang, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya menyapu wajahku, napas kami bertemu, Dan…

"Ah!" pekikku terkejut.

Segera kujauhkan wajahku, menyembunyikan rona wajahku. Ah! Aku malu sekali, kenapa pikiranku kosong saat di dekatnya? Padahal ini baru kali ke-2 aku melihatnya. Dengan cepat aku mengambil posisi berdiri sekarang.

"A-aku harus kembali… sa-sampai jumpa!" kataku gugup.

Dia masih diam di tempat, melihatku datar, ah! Aku tak peduli. Dengan segera kutinggalkan lelaki itu sendiri di tepi pantai. Aku berlari menjauhi lokasi itu, kusentuh dadaku yang seolah-olah akan meledak sekarang.

Uh, ini sungguh aneh, misterius dan mendebarkan. Mana mungkin? Mana bisa? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa begitu nyaman melihatnya, di sampingnya, seperti rasa… rindu.

***(n_n)***

**Lokasi**** 1**

Kulangkahkan sepasang kakiku dengan santai menuju ke arah Senna. Ia tengah bersama dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah. Lelaki itu nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Senna, mungkinkah Senna mengenalnya?

Aku mendekat dan langsung disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh kedua orang itu.

"Rukia-sama, anda sudah siap?" tanya Senna mantap.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan mengalihkan pandang kedua iris violetku menatap lelaki berambut merah yang kini menatapku datar.

"Dia, Ashido, Rukia-sama. Asisten dari actor yang akan bermain bersama Rukia-sama hari ini," kata Senna terang, seolah mengerti pertanyaan tersembunyi dalam otakku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas padanya, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, pertanda ia ingin menjabat tanganku dan memberi salam perkenalan.

"Ashido Kano, senang bertemu denganmu. Mohon kerja samanya," kata lelaki itu ramah saat aku menjabat tangan tersebut.

"Rukia Springfield, senang bertemu denganmu," kataku dengan senyum sewajarnya.

Perlahan kulepas sebelah tanganku yang baru saja tergenggam olehnya. Aku tersenyum kepada Senna. Kemuadian berbalik dan...

**Buk!**

Aku menabrak seseorang, seseorang tersebut menghalangiku, tepatnya berdiri tanpa jarak di belakangku sehingga membuatku tak menyadari kehadirannya. Kenapa ia harus berdiri tepat di belakangku? Menyebalkan!

"Hei! Apa-apa… an ka… u… " kataku dengan nada yang tak beraturan.

Kulihat sosok lelaki berambut jingga itu, ia menatapku datar, tanpa ekspresi. Makhluk macam apa dia?

"Ichigo-sama," sapa Ashido kemudian.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum datar ke arah Ashido, bibir itu begitu manis membentuk sebuah senyuman, meskipun datar, tapi nampak begitu manis. Hei, pikiran apa ini?

"Rukia-sama, actor inilah yang akan beradu acting dengan Rukia-sama hari ini," kata Senna kemudian.

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap dirinya, kumundurkan sedikit badanku agar tak begitu dekat dengan sosoknya, membuatku gugup saja.

Oh, jadi ini… Ichigo Kasuga itu. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Tunggu, apa maksudku dengan kebetulan? Aku mulai berpikir aneh sekarang, dasar payah.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Nona Springfield," kata lelaki dengan nama Ichigo Kasuga tersebut, berdiri angkuh.

Dengan muka yang masih mencerminkan rasa tak percaya, kuanggukkan kepalaku, pikiranku kembali kosong, selalu saja begini, aku kembali merasakannya. Aku kembali terpaku menatap sosok tampannya.

"Rukia-sama…" kata Senna berusaha menyadarkanku dengan menyikut pelan pinggangku.

"Ah!" pekikku.

Aku kembali tersadar, lamunanku dan keterpukauanku lenyap, yang tersisa kini hanya rasa malu yang luar biasa, dasar!

"Mohon kerja samanya juga, Kasuga-kun," kataku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan mungilku ke arah depan. Tentu saja, aku masih mengingat tata krama disini.

Kutatap kembali wajahnya, ia tersenyum. Oh, Kami-sama! Dia tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ini akan menarik, aku akan beradu acting dengannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang, aku sangat bersemangat.

***(n_n)***

Kulangkahkan kaki mungilku, menginjak ribuan bahkan jutaan butir pasir tak terhitung di bawahku. Senja, aku suka senja, dimana warna itu ada, warna jingga yang sangat kusukai.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, aku dengan dia, beradu acting bersama. Sungguh, aku tak sabar lagi menunggu hari esok, bertemu dengannya lagi.

Pantai ini sangatlah sepi, hari hampir menjelang malam, tapi menurutku, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung kemari. Dengan berdiri santai dan kedua tangan yang kulipat longgar di depan perutku, kutatap luasan biru kehitaman itu.

Perlahan warna jingga tersebut mulai meredup, pertanda matahari akan tenggelam dan meninggalkan bumi. Membuatku sedikit kecewa. Namun, aku masih bisa melihatnya, merasakannya.

Panorama indah pada senja, langit jingga yang indah dan anggun, membuat hatiku terasa nyaman. Semilir angin mulai merasuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitku, sangat sejuk. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Pakailah ini,"

Suara yang begitu familiar itu, kualihkan pandang menuju arah sosok itu, seorang lelaki tinggi yang tampan, menyampirkan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam miliknya ke pundakku.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Kembali pikiranku kosong saat berada di dekatnya. Aku kembali merasakan _jamais vu_ itu. Perasaanku seolah menghianati kenyataan di depanku.

Dia, siapa dia? Baru saja aku mengenalnya, tapi ia bisa membuatku berada di masa jauh hari sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar perasaan yang begitu nyata.

"Kau pernah merasakan kehilangan, Rukia?" tanyanya begitu saja.

Apa? Dia menyebut namaku. Dan aku... merasakannya, _déjà vu_ itu, aku merindukan sapaan dari bibir lelaki ini, kapan aku mulai merindukannya? Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama kecilku.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak," kataku kemudian, aku menjawabnya setenang mungkin.

Ia tersenyum dan kini menatapku lekat, sepasang iris musim gugur itu, menggetarkan jiwaku. Hei, aku merasa nyaman di pandang seperti itu. Aku menangkap rasa rindu yang amat mendalam dari kedua iris tersebut.

Perlahan lengan kekar Ichigo terangkat. Telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut sebelah pipiku. Aku terdiam di tempat, tak berekspresi, di dalam hatiku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku masih menatapnya.

Ia mendekat kemudian mendorong wajahku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ini... apakah mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

Sinar jingga itu mulai meredup, perlahan semakin gelap. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakannya, hangat dibibirku membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

Hei, aku berciuman, dengannya! Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku sama sekali tak menolaknya. Mataku perlahan terpejam mengikuti gerak kedua kelopak mata Ichigo yang perlahan menyipit.

Sangat lembut, ini ciuman pertamaku, dan entah kenapa, aku merasakan _déjà vu_, ini bukan yang pertama. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan?

Perlahan tangannya tergerak menuju bahuku, dengan lembut ia lepaskan ciuman mendadak itu, perlahan kubuka mataku. Dan yang dapat kulihat sekarang hanyalah dada bidang yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

Kurasakan napas hangatnya menyentuh leherku, ia berbisik,

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu," katanya pelan.

Mataku terbelalak sempurna, dia? Mencintaiku? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"Jangan bertanya kenapa, karena aku pun tak mengerti alasannya," katanya lembut seraya menatap tajam kedua mata violetku.

Bibirku masih membungkam sempurna. Sebenarnya, aku pun merasakannya. Sepertinya ini adalah takdir kami. Takdir kami untuk saling merasakan cinta.

Memang aneh, tapi, yang kuyakini sekarang adalah aku sangat bahagia, mungkinkah ini adalah momen yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sejak dulu? Perasaanku meluap-luap.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, tanpa perlu menjelaskan kenapa kami saling jatuh cinta. Senja itu kami tutup kembali dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Perasaan kami menyatu.

Seperti sebuah janji yang telah tertepati. Di tempat ini, randezvous. Aku merasakan cinta yang amat mendalam, kerinduan yang tak ku mengerti alasannya. Pada senja, aku bahagia.

**"****Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali,**** dengan nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan… keadaan yang berbeda…"** kata seorang gadis mungil yang perlahan mulai memudar di balik sinar langit saat itu.

**"****Ya, aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu kembali, dan aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu… tunggulah aku, Rukia…"** kata lelaki tersebut sayu, ia mengikrar sebuah janji, ia nampak sedih.

Dan janji itu pun tersampaikan dengan baik.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

**Ok, CinQuw mua, nui ending buat fic Ruki iank judul'na The Days After Die... Khusus Ruki buat untuk memeriahkan IchiRuki Day... Semoga Ichiruki tetap jaya selalu. Merdeka! *what?*  


* * *

**

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
